Digital offset lithography printing systems require-offset type inks that are specifically designed and optimized to be compatible with the various subsystems, including an ink delivery system and a laser imaging system, to enable high quality printing at high speed. Traditionally, offset ink used required ink rheology that enabled the ink to split from the offset plate. Poor transfer during ink based digital printing results in imaging defects, however, and increases system and operating costs because the imaging member surface must be clean before each printing cycle begins.